


Forevermore (Series 01)

by marissaiswholocked1011



Series: The Forevermore Whoniverse [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Book One, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance, Samston, Sci-Fi, Season/Series 01, Slow Burn, TimeSoprano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissaiswholocked1011/pseuds/marissaiswholocked1011
Summary: Jade Bennett, a struggling American actress living in the year 2018, meets the Doctor and Rose Tyler while they investigate strange activity around her house. After joining them, she finds herself falling in love with the Doctor.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jade Bennett 1.0 | The First Dreamer, Ninth Doctor/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Forevermore Whoniverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741762
Kudos: 2





	Forevermore (Series 01)

**Author's Note:**

> Original Character(s) Faceclaims: This girl (https://em.wattpad.com/620cd75a1cb4ba3782e5ad3789c4aaf31e3f7f0e/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f635f357a74633067454a735f4b413d3d2d3732323435303930312e313539613565306262653936653238343834373431343631323032312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) as Jade Bennett/The 1st Dreamer, Robert Downy Jr. as Prescott Bennett, Brooke Langton as Michelle Bennett, Sara Bareilles as Marina Matthews (nee Bennett), Calum Turner as Rodney Matthews, Elizabeth Gillies as Emmy Bennett, Timothee Chalamet as Colin Bennett, and Millie Bobbi Brown as Rachel Bennett.

**13 April 2018**

****

Jade Bennett sat in the lounge in the back of the theater, going over the lyrics in her rep book again, trying to figure out if she picked the right song.

On one hand, "Part of Your World" was written by Howard Ashman and Alan Menken, who wrote _Little Shop of Horrors_ , the show she was auditioning for. And the final notes of that song were taken from the final notes of "Somewhere That's Green," a song that was sung by Audrey, the character she was auditioning for.

But on the other hand, maybe it was a little too... juvenile.

"Jade Bennett? We're ready for you," a woman's voice called. Jade's head perked up and she began walking towards the entryway leading to the auditorium.

***

_Bright young women,  
Sick of swimmin',  
Ready to stand  
  
And I'm ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it...  
What's the word? Burn?  
  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love,  
Love to explore that shore up above?  
Out of the sea,  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

Jade took a deep breath after finishing the final note in the song and coming out of character. She opened her eyes and looked toward the director.

"Well done, Miss Bennett," the director said. "You've really come a long way in the last two years."

"Thank you, sir," Jade said, though she thought she sounded a little too eager.

***

Jade was practically skipping after she got out of her taxi, talking with her younger sister, Emmy.

"So, you got a callback?" Emmy asked her excitedly.

"Yeah! I'm actually confident that I'll get this one," Jade replied.

"You better! I know that Audrey has been one of your dream roles ever since you saw the movie. If they don't give you the part--"

"No, Em, please don't," Jade dissuaded her. "Even if I'm wrong and I flunk the callback, there'll always be other opportunities--"

She trailed off. At the end of the cul-de-sac, where the kids in the neighborhood usually played, she saw a man lingering around.

"Jade... what's going on?" Emmy asked.

"Uh... nothing. I'll be home in a few minutes," Jade told her. "Love you, Em."

"Love ya, sis."

Jade then hung up and placed her cell phone in her purse. She looked back at the man.

Should she call the police? Personally, he didn't look to be that much of a threat. He could just be lost.

Jade cautiously walked toward him. "Excuse me? Sir? Are you... are you lo--?"

Before she could finish, the man turned around, revealing that he was brandishing a knife. Jade jumped back and began kicking herself mentally.

Jade began running in the opposite direction as the man chased her. She made it out of the neighborhood when she tripped over her own feet and fell into the grass.

Jade was startled when she felt someone grab her hand and help her up. She saw that it was a different man. This one was wearing a leather jacket and had big ears.

"Just come with me, get into the TARDIS. Any questions you have will be answered later," he said.

"What?!" Jade asked, her voice going a little high.

**Author's Note:**

> Jade is currently on her first regeneration, but she is still a human at this point. She has raven black hair, bright blue eyes, and is about 5'4". Her theme is "Dream Chasers" by Future World Music.
> 
> If you want to see Jade's outfits and learn the playlist, visit me on my Wattpad account, CaptainSwanEriel. I hope you enjoy the story and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


End file.
